


zinnia

by xi_an



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I'm still dead after endgame, Major character death - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, and i miss my murderchild, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xi_an/pseuds/xi_an
Summary: in which natasha did everything she can, and this is the outcome.





	zinnia

her breath was quick, heart racing. was she really going to do this? she asked herself, she had a family. this one, the avengers. but clint had laura and the kids and- she had to do this, wipe her ledger clean. to save her family and the world along with it.

“ _let me go… it’s okay… let me go…_ ”

those were her last words. clint’s eyes blurred with tears he left unshod as he desperately tired to get a grip on her wrist but they both knew what had to be done. it was something clint would never ever want. a single tear left her eye and the next thing they knew, clint lost his grip and she was plummeting down. falling and falling until… nothing. no pain when she hit the cold ground. it was as if like she was quickly submerged under freezing water, submerged into nothing but blank peacefulness.

memories flashed in her mind before she collided with the ground below. memories she holds dear. when she first met clint, an arrow pointing to her chest. when she switched sides and aimed to do good. the first time she met laura, through clint. she became a part of their small family. _aunty nat_.

the words of encouragement before a mission from steve, the snarky comments and prank wars from tony, the reassuring presence of bruce, wanda, the little sister she never had, the building slightly shaking when thor spoke too loud, the relief of seeing james alive and well before the battle of wakanda, her family’s banters…

it was her destiny from the beginning. she was meant to die from the moment clint picked her up from budapest- it was merely postponed. her debt was finally paid, as it was supposed to be.

\--

_“i just wish she knew we won…” clint softly spoke, his eyes cast upon the scenery before him. nothing is the same anymore. he temporarily lost his family, he lost natasha, then they lost tony. his eyes turned glassy at the thought of his best friend._

_wanda glanced at him, eyes bearing tears she refused to run down her cheeks. “she knows. they both do.”_

\--

 ~~natasha romanoff~~ natalia romanova didn’t regret making the sacrifice she put on herself to make.

**Author's Note:**

> zinnia is a flower that serve as a reminder to never forget absent friends.


End file.
